Joe Travers
Joe Travers is the secondary antagonist in the novel Friday the 13th: Mother's Day. Biography Joe Travers lived in a cabin located in the woods surrounding Crystal Lake. Joe's hobby was poaching animals who resided in the same area. He lived alone after his mother's recent death from an unknown cause. He lost a finger in one of his hunting traps. On a hot day in May 1996, Joe Travers was busy hunting in the woods surrounding Crystal Lake. During the hunt, he encountered a doe who was busy feeding itself. Wielding a shotgun, Joe was about to kill the target but he scared it away by accidentally tripping over a white rock. Joe became enraged that his carelessness caused him to miss his target. He kicked the rock in frustration but soon noticed it marked a spot. Using a hunting knife and his own hands, he dug into the spot. A moment later, he found a grey cardboard box and picked it up. Joe opened the box and he was horrified by its contents. The head of Pamela Voorhees was inside the box. Her head was somehow still alive. It immediately took control of Joe. Mrs. Voorhees' head then ordered Joe to return to his cabin and wait until dusk. He obeyed the orders without any hesitation. At dusk, Joe left his cabin and went to a nearby construction site. His neighbor, Rick Perkins, was using the site to build a new house. When Joe arrived, he took a screwdriver, shovel, a pair of worker's gloves, and a toolbox. Using the screw driver as a lock pick, Joe entered the foreman's shed a swiped a set of keys. Mrs. Voorhees directed him to go to a nearby cemetery. After Joe entered the cemetery, he used the backhoe to dig a hole. Eventually, Joe managed to dig a large hole. He exited the machine and used the shovel to dig deeper into the center of the hole. He didn't stop when it was raining. Moments later, he found the hockey mask belonging to Jason Voorhees. He put it on and was immediately possessed by Jason's spirit. Several days later, Joe sneaked into a cottage near Crystal Lake. He killed the residents Rick Perkins and his wife by using a shotgun to shoot them from the cottage's doorway. Later, Joe traveled to Camp Crystal Lake with his weapons and the cardboard box. He spied on a group of campers. The next morning, Joe waded through the Lake and found two teenage campers, Kyle and Suzanne, meditating on the docks. During their meditation, Joe used a hunting knife to slit both of their throats. He then stalked Paul Sexton who was another teenage camper. Paul was busy jogging in the woods. Joe jumped out from a bush and used a second hunting knife to impale Paul to a tree. Afterwards, Joe killed two other people in the woods. They were local gas station attendant Ned Varner and Albert Harris who was yet another teenage camper. He used one of his hunting knifes to repeatedly stab Albert's stomach and murder Ned. After the recent murders, Joe was congratulated by Mrs.Voorhees' head who was still in the cardboard box. As a precaution, he placed her head in a tree. Almost all of the teenage campers were dead by this point. Only three campers were left. Joe went after two of the remaining campers: lovers Billy Boone and Monique Dufy. The couple was sitting in a rowboat. Billy fell out of the boat but Monique managed to stay in it. Joe immediately grabbed Monique. Despite her struggling, Joe bashed her against the side of the boat and used a hunting knife to stab her to death. When Billy returned to the boat, he was immediately attacked by Joe. Billy repelled Joe by using an oar to smack his throat. Billy managed to escape and returned to Camp Crystal Lake. He encountered Carly McDonnell who was the only other remaining camper. She discovered the dead bodies of Kyle and Suzanne. They tried using Paul's car to escape. Joe found them and used his shotgun to bash through the windshield twice. He smashed through the windshield and grabbed Carly after she tried to escape through one of the doors. Pulling Carly through the shattered windshield, Joe bashed her head against the hood of the car. He used his shotgun to fire at her forehead. He missed when Billy tackled him. Billy used one of Joe's hunting knifes to repeatedly stab his back. he managed to weaken Joe to the point where he fell onto the ground. Carly noticed Joe was still conscious. She kicked the shotgun away and escaped with Billy on his motorcycle. Recovering from his wounds, Joe saw Carly and Billy trying to escape. Grabbing his shotgun, he managed to blow Billy's head off. He missed Carly right before she fell off the motorcycle. She ran away. He chased her through the construction site, the cemetery, and back to the campsite. Joe lost track of her and went to the woods where he thought she was hiding. Later, Carly found Mrs. Voorhees' head that was sitting in the tree. She yelled to Joe and told him Carly's location. Finding her, Joe picked up Mrs. Voorhees head and approached Carly. She grabbed one of his hunting knifes and used it to stab the back of his head. Falling to the ground, Carly stabbed Joe several more times until he recovered and knocked her away. He grabbed a rock in order to bash her head. He missed her on his first strike but managed to hit her on his second attempt. He began to strangle her. Despite being subdued by Joe, she managed to pull the hockey mask off his head. This caused Jason's spirit to leave Joe's body. Without Jason's power, Joe succumbed to his injuries and died. Carly ended the rampage by using Joe's shotgun to destroy Mrs. Voorhees' head. Category:Horror Villains Category:Male Category:Book Villains Category:Minion Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Category:Stalkers